<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come una marionetta by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547584">Come una marionetta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ingannatore ingannato [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Illusions, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La ‘terribile’ prova di Daemon a Chrome.<br/>Scritta sentendo: La storia del mondo di Nek.<br/>Scritta per il p0rnfest:<br/>AMARP0RN:4 p0rnfest:<br/>KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Chrome Dokuro/Daemon Spade, controllo totale<br/>Non-con.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrome Dokuro/Daemon Spade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ingannatore ingannato [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480478</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come una marionetta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come una marionetta</p><p> </p><p>La testa di Chrome ricadeva in avanti. L’unico occhio era spento, l’altro mancante coperto dalla benda. </p><p>Le braccia erano sollevate verso l’alto, tenute da dei fili, con le mani che penzolavano inerti, le gambe a loro volta legate erano ritte in modo innaturale. </p><p>La piccola aveva le labbra socchiuse, umide di saliva e le gote accese. </p><p>Daemon le sollevò il capo, che era comunque leggermente piegato di lato, e la baciò con foga, premendole la lingua con la propria. </p><p>L’aria era irrespirabile, una cappa di fumo che diventava solida e impenetrabile all’altezza delle uscite. </p><p>Daemon spogliò il corpicino minuto della ragazza, lasciandole anche il piccolo seno scoperto. Le accarezzò i glutei e fece sparire in un’illusione i propri vestiti, strusciandosi contro di lei. </p><p>“Sai, piccola principessa, quelle come te sono le più fragili. Non ci vuole niente a spezzarvi” soffiò. Si allontanò e batté le mani, le corde iniziarono a far danzare la piccola al centro della stanza. “Solo il controllo totale da parte di qualcuno come me, può ferirvi abbastanza da farvi crescere. </p><p>Vi alzate più forti di prima. Maturate, cambiate e siete pronte per questo mondo”. </p><p>I suoi occhi brillavano di desiderio e le dita si muovevano con scatti rapidi. Si leccò le labbra bollenti, fece fare un inchino a Chrome, facendola poi cadere a carponi. </p><p>La piccola si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito, aprendo la bocca ad o. </p><p>Daemon la obbligò a mettersi un dito tra le labbra, succhiandolo avidamente.  </p><p>La giovinetta aveva l’espressione spenta, ma ricordava ugualmente quella di una bambina.  </p><p>- Sono qui per ordine di Primo. Avrà ordinato ai suoi guardiani di non intervenire. </p><p>Questa è la prova che ha scelto per te. Ha sempre odiato le altre principesse, deve primeggiare come prima donna. </p><p>Nuovamente mi ha dato l’ordine di tradirlo. Sono il più fedele e per questo lo tradisco. Non mi uccise perché era sua volontà. Solo quell’idiota di G non lo aveva compreso all’epoca, ma ora penso che sappia – pensò Daemon. S’inginocchiò dietro Dokuro. </p><p>“I tuoi amichetti non ti verranno a salvare. Quindi non ci sperare. Sarai mia almeno per una settimana. Vedrai, ti forgerò. Non avrai in te la debolezza dei Vongola, ma sarai una nebbia forte come me” spiegò. </p><p>- Abbastanza forte da servire colui che odio, che ha fatto in modo che la mia adorata Elena morisse - pensò, penetrandola con un colpo secco.  </p><p>La piccola continuava a succhiare, la pelle stretta dai fili magici.  </p><p>Lo spettro continuò a farla sua fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo. Scivolò fuori da lei e la fece stendere sul pavimento sporco, allontanandole la mano dalla bocca. </p><p>“Ora riposa. Ricominceremo appena sarai sveglia. Vedrai, ti farò lavare, vestire, pettinare da vera nobile, tra un atto e l’altro” le promise Spade. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>